


Flash

by LeVen



Series: Footsteps [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVen/pseuds/LeVen
Summary: When you see a cute girl at the airport and try to take a sneaky picture. Only to discover the flash is on.





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspaMistwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspaMistwalker/gifts).



Talia stood alone, bundled up to her eyebrows despite the heated air. The tip of her boot dragging across the polished marble floors of the airport. She could see herself reflected in the salmon, the shiny splatters in the marble creating an illusion of freckles where she had none. Deshanna's keys sit snugly in the pocket of her sweater, borrowed only to drive her brother home. Her thumb traces along the frog keychain, which croaks from beneath layers of fabric. People mill about idly around her, waiting behind the gates for their loved ones. Silent conversation, spoken only to pass the time.

Ahead, the neon screen lists each flight, shifting as flights are delayed or depart. At nine, her brother's flight landed. The clock on her phone reads 9:05 atop of the image of her turtle. His phone was probably still turned off. It would be just like him to keep it off because he forgot. The muffled conversations around her grew more focused as people began to shuffle past the gate. Tired students from the Ostwick College on winter vacation, families with sleeping children in overwhelmed strollers. Talia peers over the heads of the growing crowd, searching for the familiar set of ears and orange vallaslin.

Instead, Talia found herself captivated by someone else entirely. She was beautiful, a golden-eyed femme fatale. Graceful in ways she was not in sleek black faux leather. Talia was enamored, struck by this woman and unable to keep herself from staring. The woman hadn't noticed her staring, occupied by the phone in her hand. A heavy suitcase rolled behind her, showing obvious time away from where she left. A long vacation? Talia opens the camera of her phone, letting it auto-focus before she quickly snaps a picture. She could show it to her brother, later, or to stare on her own in the middle of the night. Talia realizes the flash is on her phone seconds too late.

To her horror, the camera lights up the woman as the picture is taken. She stops, confused, while Talia shoves the phone back into her pocket. The frog keychain yells in her pocket, red face given her away. The woman approaches her, bemused as Talia pretends to look elsewhere.

"Did you take a picture of me?" She asks, a slow grin creeping on her lips. A lovely shade of purple painted her lips. She hadn't noticed how nicely it complimented her skin.

"No!" Talia feels herself growing redder by the second.

She holds her hand out to Talia, still grinning. "Can I see it?" She asks, and Talia cannot stop herself from handing her phone over. She looks at it while Talia stammers excuses, promises to delete the picture (and to dig herself a grave in Deshanna's backyard), and embarrassed apologies. "That's a terrible picture of me." She says as if Talia were a close friend taking purposefully bad selfies with her. Talia tries to take her phone back with more apologies thrown her way.

"I-I can delete it!" She promises, not even noticing the human woman typing on her phone. Finally, her phone is handed back to her, everything returned to the home screen.

"Send that to me?" She asks though it feels more like a gentle command. Talia keeps her phone held behind her back trying to avoid eye-contact.

"I-" Finally approaching the gates, is her brother. Horribly late as usual. "-Okay. I..." Talia leans, waving her older brother down. "I have to go, bye!" Hurried in a single breath, practically running her brother to the ground in her haste to get them both out of the airport.

 

Talia hoists Threnn's final bag into the trunk of Deshanna's trunk, trying to ignore the grin boring into the back of her head. Her hopes for him to be too tired to want to talk are shattered the second she starts the car.

"So," He says, dropping the back of the seat back enough to almost recline. "Who was that girl that got you so flustered?" Talia groans, bumping her head on the steering wheel handle, still embarrassed.

"Don't ask." She grumbles, taking the bait. Threnn laughs.

"Now you _have_ to tell me." Talia gives him a helpless look, reversing the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Do I have to?" He would never let it go if she did.

" _Yes_ , or I'm going to bug you until you tell me."

"I.... _well_...I was going to take a picture of her to show you later and...well," She gave Threnn a look, the realization quickly dawning across his face, bursting into loud laughter. Gasping taunts between wheezes of breaths. Threnn patted her shoulder once he finally calmed down, wiping away tears from the corner of his eye.

"Did you at least get her number?" She hadn't. Talia was too busy trying to run away to even think of asking. Her brother knew this and clicked his tongue sagely. "Talia." He said. "You useless lesbian." For his troubles, he earned a bruise on his shoulder. It wasn't until much later she noticed an unlisted number in her message app. Her most recent picture was the only thing sent, with the caption:

                                               Text me ;)

 

Talia almost didn't text her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from probably about a year ago (whoops!) where one person tries to take a picture of another but forgets to take the flash off. RIP me I kept pushing off the damn thing, and rewrote it about just as much. Borrowed Eve from my wonderful best friend. There might be more to this??? Stay tuned


End file.
